


Convincing Hermione To Have A Happy Halloween

by demoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, beastiality (partial)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur tries to persuade Hermione to join in on the Halloween fun<br/>WARNINGS: werewolf!Hermione/Fleur (so kinda beastiality)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Hermione To Have A Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: pumpkin

‘I zink zat tomorrow is a good time for you to become more confident about your new… appearance on full moons. Besides, Lupin said ‘e was quite confident in your control,’ stated Fleur, bringing a hand through Hermione’s luscious mane.

Hermione frowned, ‘I don’t think so Fleur. Kids are about on Halloween! I can’t risk it!’

She didn’t like being reminded that she was now infected with the werewolf gene. Of course back in her younger days she had thought Lupin extremely sexy because of that element, but now that she was one herself, she didn’t fancy all the trouble that being a werewolf entailed. Fleur let out a very loud exasperated sigh. Hermione wasn’t sure whether it was because of her answer or the now very mangled looking pumpkin in Fleur’s lap.

Hermione leant over and kissed her lover passionately. 

‘You can not kiss me and expect me to forget what I was talking about, ‘Ermione!’ exclaimed Fleur with a laugh.

‘Oh come on, please? I seriously don’t think it’s a good idea,’ Hermione replied.

Fleur placed the knife back on the table and whipped out her wand, ‘Reparo!’

She then proceeded to magically carve her pumpkin into the traditional jack o lantern face. 

‘And why are we celebrating Halloween anyways? It’s an American holiday,’ muttered Hermione.

Fleur smiled knowingly at her lover’s patriotism, ‘Well, it doesn’t matter; we aren’t celebrating it per say, just giving ze neighbour‘ood kids a chance to ‘ave fun.’

‘But even if the neighbourhood is entirely Wizarding, I don’t think they’d be comfortable with a werewolf around their kids,’ bemoaned Hermione, looking away.

Fleur’s heart broke a little more that night, ‘Mon amour, I do not wish to force you into anyzing, but I sincerely zink zat zis is a good idea. Let me make a deal wiz you. If you don’t end up bruising me, I zink zat you shall be alright tomorrow night, even in your werewolf form.’

Hermione was speechless, ‘Bruise you…?’

Fleur interrupted Hermione with a searing kiss, knocking Hermione back into her chair. Fleur leapt into Hermione’s lap and ground her hips against Hermione, who issued a throaty growl. Hermione’s hands zoned in immediately to Fleur’s arse, gripping and squeezing with fervour. Their mouths were intertwined so that breathing became a luxury.

Fleur bit Hermione’s shoulder, licking at the broken skin. She could hear the panting and the howl that signalled Hermione’s consequent transformation. Human skin made way for lupine fur and Fleur had to pull her mouth away from Hermione’s involuntarily spasming one. The first time this happened, Hermione had immediately reverted, such was the power of her fear to hurt Fleur. Eventually Fleur was able to coax the wolf out of her younger lover with her Veela self. Of course, Fleur didn’t always need to become a Veela to control Hermione. Under Lupin’s tutelage, Hermione was able to cage the vicious beast that raged in her mind. She would retain her mind yet still command her werewolf abilities. This ability particularly pleased Fleur at times. Times like these.

‘Oh.. ‘Ermione…’ breathed Fleur, feeling Hermione’s fangs graze her throat, caressing the skin with danger yet promised care.

Sitting on a chair was no longer comfortable for Hermione, who promptly snorted at Fleur who got up, allowing herself to be dragged to the floor by wolf Hermione. Fleur lay back as Hermione lightly head butted her backwards. She palmed Hermione’s fur, surprising soft on the underside, though adequately waterproof on her back. The fur around Hermione’s ears was soft too. Her tongue, however, was rough, yet Fleur loved it just much as she loved Hermione’s soft human tongue. Need less to say… wolf Hermione had a longer tongue.

That same tongue was running itself up and down her body, licking limbs and sliding fangs over her thighs as Fleur hurriedly unbuttoned her blouse. She was wearing a skirt, so wolf Hermione took the waiting time to give Fleur’s underwear covered crotch a nice long lick from arse to clit. Fleur was so wet already; wolf Hermione just drooled a little more. The slurping was no deterrent for Fleur who took it as a compliment. Hermione never drooled on her, but sucked it back up.

Fleur lifted her hips to meet wolf Hermione’s roving tongue again. She moaned as wolf Hermione moved to lavish attention on her breasts, nipping ever so carefully so that the skin wasn’t broken. Hermione would never bite Fleur again, though Fleur often mentioned that she wouldn’t mind having another side to herself. She tried to goad wolf Hermione into biting her by digging her nails into wolf Hermione’s back.

Now, Fleur was clawing wolf Hermione’s head due to the lengthy muscle being thrust up into her and being swirled around to caress her insides. Her clit was nosed eagerly and wolf Hermione lapped up all of Fleur’s release, growling at the mild pain of Veela claws momentarily gripping her furry neck.

Fleur braced herself for the rough thrusting of wolf Hermione against her. She screamed in pleasure again as she slammed her cunt against wolf Hermione’s softly furred one. Wolf Hermione slumped slightly, most of her weight off to the side, drool leaked from the corner of her jaws to pool beside Fleur’s head. Wolf Hermione panted heavily, nuzzling Fleur with her muzzle, still wet from Fleur’s juices. As the adrenaline and lust faded, Fleur felt cooled skin slide against hers. She wrapped her arms around Hermione, pulling a blanket off the nearby couch to cover them both.

‘Bloody hell… I hope you strengthened the silencing charms tonight,’ murmured Hermione, voice still a little gruff from the transformation.

Fleur nodded wearily, ‘Oui and now I ‘ope zat you are as tired as I and we shall shower and zen we shall sit outside on ze porch to give ze children lollies and chocolate to rot zeir teeth so zat your parents will ‘ave plenty of business.’

Hermione chuckled, ‘Yeah, okay. I can’t argue with you can I?’

‘Non,’ was the simply reply as Fleur closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the feel of her lover’s body against hers.

THE END


End file.
